edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy College Episode List
Episode list for Ed, Edd n Eddy College. There aren't any episodes out yet, but scripts are being written for Season 1. The episodes aren't in chronological order. Some episodes may even be moved to a different season. There may not be any episodes. You can contribute. You, the fans, can submit your own episode ideas and suggestions through the comments. There are 20 episodes for each season. WARNING: Not all episode suggestions will be taken. Season 1 Ep 1 Two's Comapany, Three's An Ed The Eds make a bet with Kevin that they can stay seperated for one whole day. However, the Kankers look at this as a way of spending "quality time" with their boyfriends. ---- Ep 2 Eds Off! The Eds decide to get a pet. But, who is going to keep it? Rolf steps in to lend a hand. ---- Ep ? Canterville Ed The Eds take a risk and build a scam inside the abandoned house. But, it turns out to be more than they bargained for. ---- Ep ? The Ed That Got Away Ed re-invents his Freezer Experiment. But, when Sarah hides this one too, Ed gets help from his friends to retrieve it. ---- Ep ? When Life Gives You Eds May dresses herself up in a buttered toast costume. Ed falls in love with her, unaware that it's just May in a suit. ---- Ep ? 1,000 Leagues Under The Ed The kids, (including the Eds) decide to spend the day at the beach, where Eddy tries to teach Edd how to surf. ---- Ep ? (Unknown) Ed and Eddy get close to finding out that Edd loves Marie. Now, Edd must throw them off his trail. But how? ---- Ep? *Suggested by PurpleZebras Rumour Has Ed When Eddy catches Ed practicing ballet, he decides to tell everyone about it throughout the campus. But everything backfires on Eddy when the rumours are told wrong. ---- Ep? (Unknown) The Eds decide to make a documentary on Rolf's life. But, when Rolf describes his customs on camera, the Eds don't understand them, and wonder what would happen if they violated those customs. ---- Ep? *Inspired by PurpleZebras (Unknown) After reviewing his grade in gym class, Edd becomes depressed. He has no other choice but to seek help from Lee Kanker, who's major is physical education. Ed and Eddy decide to watch what happens. ---- Ep? (Unkown) Marie finally gets fed up with the anonymous love notes, and tries to track down who's sending them. ---- Ep? Always Look Both Eds Nazz asks the Eds to teach her to drive before she takes her test. This proves difficult, as Kevin insists on going for the ride. ---- Ep? The Square Root Of Ed Edd joins an extended math class at school. Marie realizes that this means she won't be able to bug him as often, so she joins the class and does everything in her power to get him kicked out. Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy do a science project. ---- Ep? (Unknown) After countless times of Lee asking Eddy out, he finally gets too annoyed by her and says yes.